


Sleep Well

by milkytheholy1



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, TMNT, The Property of Hate - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tpoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Hi can i get rgb from tpoh x reader?
Relationships: RGB/Original Female Character(s), rgb/reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Property of Hate stuff





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this, I'm sorry if it's not fully in character. Tbh I hadn't even heard of this fandom until today so I had to look into it a little.

"Come along!" He shouted walking down the footpath with wide strides, you straddled behind him taking in the strange world around you. You didn't know what tempted you into following this so-called 'monster', perhaps it was the call of adventure or the way he said 'hero'. You continued following RGB or at least that's what he called himself, it had felt like you were walking for hours your pace was slowing down.

"Can't we stop for a while?" you asked, shielding a yawn. RGB continued to walk ahead of you "What? Of course not, we haven't much time." He turned to his side expecting you to be there next to him, instead, he trailed his head to your tired frame. He released a sigh and lulled his head onto his shoulder "But, I guess it would be beneficial to restore some energy." 

RGB lead you to what appeared to be some form of a willow tree, the branches stretched out from its core and illuminated the night sky with little lights. He leaned against the tree slowly lowering himself down onto the grass, you followed suit sitting slightly closer to him; he coughed and shuffled away from you. "We'll continue our journey first thing in the morning, so get some rest." You wanted to think he actually cared about your wellbeing but his cold exterior told you otherwise, he turned his t.v head towards you examining your face in the glow of his screen.

He would never admit that he was starting to get attached to you, he'd never be able to live it down. But he did feel a certain 'pull' when close to you, it scared him in a way. Your eyes were reflecting the bright colours of his smile neither of you saying a word but just looking at each other in the calm of the night. "Well, best be-" he stumbled with his words for a moment, swiftly turning his attention away from you and to his seemingly interesting gloves "Best be going to sleep." 

You hummed "Yes, you're right I suppose." Although you were tired you were very reluctant to simply close your eyes in an unknown world. It seemed RGB could sense your form of reluctance and shifted into a more comfortable position. "It seems you're a little agitated, perhaps a little scared to sleep, hm?" He seemed to muse, you pulled your legs to your chest and rested your chin on your knees "Maybe." You whispered.

RGB scratched his aerial and pondered briefly, "You know if you're struggling to find comfort in this world I might have a way to help." He offered, you turned to him a questionable look on his face "How?"

"Well I am a television, after all, I can play something on my screen for you?" He seemed unsure, "You can do that?" You asked with wonder and amazement with your eyes. He seemed offended, placing a hand on his chest he exclaimed "Of course I can! What do you think I do?" You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders. He pointed to the white knob "This one changes the channel, you can watch anything from any generation ever made. The black knob-" he indicated to the knob below "-changes the volume, quite simple really." 

You leaned closer to him, examining the knobs then returning to a kneeling position in front of him, ignoring the small blush flashing onto the screen. "Quite simple" you repeated to him, a petite smile on your face. He began to rant about how he'd simply be a television once you changed the channel and that he wouldn't be able to talk, walk, etc. You were paying attention, it was just hard when his hands would move sporadically and you'd see or rather wouldn't see the limbs attached to it. You tended to rush him along towards the end, ignoring his last sentence as you moved to turn the white dial. 

His screen went dark for a moment before the bright colours of blues, greens, oranges and purples illuminated the ground around you. The bouncy theme tune playing quietly in the background, you quickly glanced at RGB to see his form slumped against the tree and his hat lying carelessly on the ground. You picked it up and situated it on your head smiling to yourself. 

_ "Whuh-oh! It’s that retro-muto-thingamabob!" _

_ "He’s gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary turtles!" _

_ "Well, gang, looks like it’s back to the ol’ pet shop for us!" _

_ "Far from it. Tonight, I dine on turtle soup!" _

The screen went dark, you leaned against RGB's arm and tried to relax. The show didn't do anything to calm your nerves as you could still hear the howls of things in the distance and the whines of the wind. But you could also hear the faint hum of the television cooling down, it helped to calm you but you needed more. As swiftly as you could, you sat in RGB's lap leaning your head against his broad chest, while your arms circled his waist. You stilled as you felt him slowly move from under you, however, a blush rose to your cheeks when his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you closer to him.

You were able to sleep that night.


End file.
